La mas perfecta navidad
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: El ultimo recuerdo que me llevo al infinito, la mas perfecta navidad junto a mi familia...


Bueno... solo dire que tenia ganas de escribir de mi Sev... solo eso... espero les guste...

Gracias como siempre por seguirme... y tarde pero... felices fiestas!

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia, lo demás es de JK-

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**LA MAS PERFECTA NAVIDAD**

"_Termino de envolver el pequeño objeto, el moño plateado perfectamente colocado sobre la cajita envuelta en papel verde. Sonrio sabiendo que le encantaría, y solto una pequeña carcajada al pensar en el pequeño puchero que le sacaría al chiquillo mimoso que era su ahijado. Se guardo el paquete en el bolsillo y con una ultima mirada a su alrededor, el baúl perfectamente encogido dentro de otro de sus bolsillos, se desaparecio hacia su destino._

_Apareció momentos después delante de la imponente casona. La Mansion Malfoy era una bellísima estructura, tan antigua o mas que el castillo de Hogwarts, y se decía que le habia sido regalada al primer Malfoy por el mismísimo Salazar. El mármol blanco del cual estaba construida brillaba bajo el pálido sol de diciembre como si fuera una bellísima joya, orgullosa en su magnificencia. Camino hacia las enormes puertas, el camino despejado de nieve, y sus ojos se movieron atentos hacia ambos lados, buscando en el enorme jardín, indicios de los pavos albinos, los preferidos de Lucius, y en su defecto, donde aquellos fueran, el terror de los mismos estaria detrás._

_La risa cantarina le llego mucho antes de observar la imagen. Sonrio con deleite al observar al pequeño niño rubio que corria detrás de los pocos pavos que habían decidido aventurarse fuera del refugio que suponía el enorme granero equipado, colocado estratégicamente detrás de la casona, casi invisible para ojos que no estuvieran acostumbrados a caminar por esas tierras. El niño perseguia a las aves con un largo palo, moviéndolo como un estoque y haciéndoles correr, en venganza de la última gamberrada que habia terminado con un pequeño Draco con casi un dedo de mas._

_Cissa nunca habia estado mas furiosa con Lucius que ese día._

_Y a Draco el susto solo le habia durado lo mismo que habia tardado su madre en curarle el dedo._

_El niño se detuvo frente a el, inseguro, mientras se mordia el labio inferior, nervioso al pensar que su padrino le reprendería. Sonrio encantado, corriendo y alzando los brazos hacia su padrino, pidiendo un abrazo, completamente mimoso, cuando el hombre le lanzo su sonrisa característica, la media mueca que solo le dedicaba a quienes amaba. Y eran muy pocos en realidad._

_Severus levanto al niño entre sus brazos, que si bien ya estaba un poco pesado pues ya tenia seis años, su peso era reconfortante en sus brazos, brazos que estarían siempre vacios de un chiquillo de su misma sangre, pues su oportunidad, si es que alguna vez la tuvo, se habia perdido hacia mucho tiempo. Solto una carcajada cuando el niño, mimoso, comenzó a darle de besos, esperando con esto que lo bajara rápidamente. Lo deposito en el suelo, mientras le ofrecia la mano, y ambos caminaron hacia las puertas de la Mansion, la venganza contra los pavos olvidada momentáneamente._

_Cuando traspasaron el enorme recibidor, Severus estuvo a punto de abrir la boca de la sorpresa. En una de las esquinas, colocado estratégicamente, un gigantesco y tupido abeto decorado con cristales y hadas mágicas iluminaba la habitación cuya única luz, además de la producida por las alas brillantes de las hadas, era la del fuego que ardia en la enorme chimenea de mármol negro. Debajo del árbol, varios regalos elegantemente envueltos se encontraban dispuestos, esperando el momento en que tuvieran que ser entregados. Se sintió calido por dentro al darse cuenta de que era una deferencia hacia él, pues los Malfoy no acostumbraban celebrar la Navidad, cosa totalmente muggle, pues ellos, todo magos sangre pura, llevaban sus tradiciones a pies juntillas, Samahain a la vuelta de la esquina._

_Draco camino lentamente hacia el árbol, sus ojos grises brillando bajo las luces de las hadas, la mirada fascinada, la inocencia encantadora y el puchero adorable en sus labios. Nadie pensaría que ese pequeño angel era mas bien como un engañoso pequeño demonio. Uno de los mas queridos._

_La noche llego en medio de historias para entretener al pequeño Dragón, quien con trabajos permitio lo llevaran a su cama, su hora de dormir ya cercana. Fue a su padrino a quien tendio sus brazos, bostezando y tallándose los ojitos cargados de sueño, bajo la mirada enternecida de sus padres. Severus deposito el pequeño cuerpo en la cama, la enormidad de la misma casi tragándoselo. Solo el cabello rubio casi plateado resalto contra las sabanas verde esmeralda, el contraste perfecto de la casa a donde en un futuro soñaba en llegar._

_Un cuento muggle para dormir fue elegido, los ojitos grises solamente durando abiertos varios minutos después del "Erase una vez…" Severus se retiro de la enorme habitación, un beso dejado sobre la pequeña frente, la sonrisa sobre sus labios al observar el puchero en los pequeños labios"_

Esa navidad fue especialmente feliz, feliz como nunca lo habia sido antes, y como no lo fue durante mucho tiempo después. Las decisiones que tuvo que tomar le costaron mucho mas que la vida que se escapaba en esos momentos.

Vio los ojos verdes idénticos a los del amor de su vida, y su corazón salto dentro de su pecho. Quiso decir tantas cosas pero no habia tiempo, lo único que alcanzo a decir fue un perdón al viento, y mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente y caia en la inconsciencia de la muerte, la imagen de un chiquillo rubio sonriendo con deleite delante de un enorme árbol, lo acompaño a la eternidad…

* * *

><p>Ah! en fin... espero les haya gustado como a mi...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
